


Prize Winning Soufflé

by mm8



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Baking, Christmas, Friendship, Gen, Soufflés
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 06:12:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clara's mother was famous for her soufflé.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prize Winning Soufflé

"Mum won a lot of prizes for her soufflé."

The Doctor gazed at Clara over a vintage copy of _Joy of Cooking_. His companion was dressed festively. When he'd picked her up, she'd been on her way to a choir concert, bundled up for an oncoming blizzard. "Did she?"

She opened her mouth to say more when the TARDIS gave a great lurch and she and the Doctor were sent flying.

Clara glared at the Time Lord. "Weren't we in a stasis field or something? So my soufflé _wouldn't_ fall?"

The Doctor looked apologetic. "Oh, she really doesn't like you."


End file.
